someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Soul
5/13/2012 I found a trail that I thought was something but it was just another crossroad and in the end it was nothing. I was caught on the border between life and death. For the true path was lost long ago. Being lost in the forest, it is one of the most difficult things to describe or imagine. The trees twist inside of your view of vision. Making you lost in this game of "life", a pitiful motion or fate. I left my home, into the great unknown seeking answers I knew in my heart would never be given. I walked down the darkened path that blinded me of my senses. Not dulled them, only hide them. Like a dark blanket that would lead to nothing but pure emptiness. Like a veil that hides your true face. I saw a man on this darkened path. Perhaps he was here to save me from this vast abyss. How wrong I was. His manner appeared of a noble man; but his eyes showed a more sinister purpose. This led me to start thinking that he was just a crazy man, but then my head started to hurt he had tried to get into my brain and something blocked him. I knew someone like that, didnt deserve to live in this world. So I played death for a day. I felt alive, I felt good. I thought I had saved them all. My hands covered in a blood that can never be washed. I saved them all by taking someone like him out of this world. I guess its impossible to get in such a corrupted mind, such as myself. Every reaction, there is an action. That is the laws of physics, that is the law of my mind I suppose. I feel into a deep a sleep after that. When I awoke, after my long slumber. I was at the gates of madness. The gates were nothing like I have ever felt nor experianced. It was a feeling of being, traped, lost, and finally anger. Someone has to pay! someone has to!. "Why must I be alone?" I asked "God please tell me!?" I asked again shouting and secertly praying to myself. Dark forces of evil from the devil himself. Tempting me to murder all who crossed my path. Wielding a silver blade at hand. Cutting down all who entered my path. From that I left a trail of crimson. The reminders of the past plagued my very mind, my cerebral, my soul. "Why me?!" I asked the sky. " Why!? Almighty God!". "Can you save me from this vast abyss?" I asked practially on my knees. " Im not mad!" I became violent. Shaking the very room I had been in. My mind fading, into the black. No one can save me. Until I admit thy deed. I admited what I did. I yelled, I foamed, I raved. Like a wild animal. A side of myself I never knew, came out right then and there. 5/15/2012 I looked around to see I wasnt the only one on this wicked crusade. All different types of people. The young the old, the rich, the poor. They all had one thing in common though. They were all prisoners of their mind. I knew I had to free them. It was a sudden urge to free them all. So I did, I let them out of their mind prison. I didnt know if they were murderers. I didnt know if they were criminal or a priest, however anything was better then this hell. Then again maybe i deserved to stay in that prison. I have ruined the lives of so many. Maybe that was why I was sent there. Maybe I shouldnt have left. Maybe I was meant for death. 2/25/2013 It happened again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story